Fallen
by littlestar1988
Summary: I find myself watching you every Thursday, fascinated by every little thing that you do and it makes me wonder...if one day I finally get the courage to walk up to you and introduce myself, would you even take the time to notice someone like me?


**This little one shot got on my mind as I was on my way home so I decided to write it down.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

**The same stuff applies. SM owns Twilight and bla bla bla...you know how this goes.**

**Rated M just in case.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Fallen**

She was here again. Sitting in the same spot she always does - the seat that is just in the exact middle of the bus -alone as usual.

Thankfully the seat was just in the right corner, so I could observe her without constantly turning around, looking like some weird guy who couldn't stop twitching for two seconds.

Okay, yeah, so I might sound like a peeping tom- a crazy stalker, if you will,but at this exact moment, I didn't really care.

Don't know the exact moment, exact day or even time when my stalkerish side had come out, and why of all other people, you were the one that who had stolen my attention.

Was it because of your elegant, lady like posture? Your ever so soft delicate skin, your features?

How every little thing you did -even the smallest, unimportant, stupid habits you did fascinated me?

Or was it how your hair-the color of dark brown, straight, yet curled at the ends- was the contrast between your soft yet pale skin color which made you look so small and fragile, yet graceful in the way you moved your limbs.

It was all and nothing of it, yet, I found myself looking forward to this little routine every Thursday.

Except the same seat she would choose, I noticed she would occasionally bring a book with her, smiling secretively at something she must have read, some private joke only she was a part of it. How she would bit her lower lip trying to rein her smile in, and not really succeeding.

But absolutely always, without any exception, would be the earplugs she would have in her ears. Day after day.

There were days that just by the look on her movements, and the way of her posture, you could see in what kind of mood she was in.

How when she is happy, or just in a particularly good mood-her whole body, along with her face would become very hyper, her foot would constantly be tapping on the floor along with the beat, her fingers occasionally playing with the wire of her phone, her head turned in the direction of the window, lips lifted in small smile, so microscopically small you could only notice it if you were paying careful attention.

Today though, her posture was nothing like that. It seemed to be completely different from what I was used to.

I never could quite see directly where the thoughts would take her, but, even from this direction, her face was like an open book.

Her eyes always remained a secret to me though.

But the way she was behaving ever so rigid, cold, distant, sitting ever so perfectly still, her face once again, as usual, focused on the window next to her, it was obvious something was bothering her. Something personal in her life that made her melancholic.

There were days -like this- that I wish I could just stop acting like chicken shit and just go up to her, introduce myself, asking to confide in me, in hopes she would trust me enough to tell me everything. But that would never happen would it? I am after all just a stranger to her. A nobody. Also, not to mention the problem of the earbuds, that are constantly stuck in her ears.

So again, as usual, I just stayed where I was.

Yet the idea kept picking and picking at my brain, more so then usual, and just when I actually decided to do something with the situation, finally, the bus was at my stop, opening the door for the passengers to walk out.

I had to choose, right now, and quickly.

So I chose to get out.

* * *

_She wasn't here today. _

For the first time in weeks, since I noticed her, she wasn't here.

Which made me wonder. Made my head worry.

Was she okay? Did something horrible happen to her?

I breathed deeply, then slowly exhaled.

No, I shouldn't think like that. She probably just missed her stop, no big deal.

I nodded to myself, with another small sigh.

Yeah, that must be it. I'll see her another time. Another Thursday.

But I was wrong.

Three weeks passed and still her presence was nowhere to be seen. As I found myself walking down the street, still wondering what went wrong, still thinking about her I felt something soft hitting into me.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. I didn't even…" I apologized, helping her pick up the books from the pavement, my voice cut off when I saw who was suddenly standing next to me.

But she kept being quiet, saying nothing until she finally looked up, and for the first time I got the chance to see her brown eyes. She was looking at me with those lovely but sad, red, puffy eyes, yet frozen, her body not moving an inch. Those pretty eyes of hers showed me her every thought, every emotion.

Sadness, sorrow, surprise, shock, and maybe even...wonder?

Standing next to her, I didn't know what else to say, so I blurted the first thing that popped in to my mind.

"You okay? You need any help?"

She slowly shook her head, blinking a few times.

"Someone to...talk... to? I'd be glad to help...if-"

She shook her head "no" once again before clearing her throat, trying to speak, but her voice was still groggy.

"Thanks but no..."

"Of course not. You don't even know me, and well..." I spoke quickly.

She interrupted me once again. "It's not...I can't...I have to go." Then quickly walked away as fast as she was able.

* * *

Since we lost the previous game, the coach kept us longer than usual, starting with the usual yell, then making us do extra lapses, sit ups and shit like that. By the time he let us go, I was so tired I could barely stand. Not to mention how disgustingly sweaty I was.

Thankfully, the bus stop was not that far away from the stadium, so after I was there all I had to do was wait.

The night proved to be cold, so I fidgeted around, hoping for the fucking bus to be soon here.

I heard soft footsteps approaching me closer, greeting me. Even though the sound was barely noticeable, I turned around to see not a little kid, a tiny girl I envisioned to be.

Nope, it was none other than her. The bus girl. In the flesh.

"Hi," I greeted her back, my Adam's apple bobbling up. Nervousness taking over.

"Ummm...I'm sorry for the other day...for taking off so fast like that. You were so kind and polite to me and I just...instead of, um thanking you as I should have, I ran away like an idiot. So, yeah, thank you."

I shook my head, disagreeing with her."No need to apologize. It was my fault for not watching where I was going in the first place, so no worries there."

She said nothing, just smiled a bit before looking away.

Now that she was standing before me, closer than usual, I found myself staring at her, not able to stop.

"Stop doing that," she spoke, shyly, still looking away, but I could suspect a little teasing smile on her face.

"Doing what?" I asked, like an idiot, like both of us didn't know exactly what she meant.

She bit her lip, still choosing not look at me. "Looking at me like that."

"Sorry. I just can't stop." I sighed at myself, kicking myself at how stupid and crazy that might have sound.

"I mean...okay, this will sound stupid and maybe corny but I find you fascinating. And pretty." I swallowed nervously, running my hand trough my slightly wet, sweaty hair. "Yeah...very pretty."

The sight I now saw before my eyes was nothing I noticed before. Her blush spreading over her lovely skin, her cheeks reddened. A lovely sight to see.

"Thank you," she answered politely, shyly, the blush still there.

"You're welcome."

I smiled a little, thanking whoever that she didn't think of me as just another idiot stalker.

The bus arrived moments later, opening the doors, which allowed us both to get in.

Surprisingly enough as she entered first, she didn't sit in her usual spot, but got passed it and chose to sit two rows behind.

As she settled in, she looked at me with her eyes full of hope and fear.

Did she really think that once I finally had the chance to meet and talk to her that I would just ignore her? No way in hell. With a smile on my face, I took a spot next to her, greeted by a happy smile of her own.

A smile that lit up her whole face, showing me her beautiful white teeth.

On the way home, we talked, getting to know each other.

I found out the reason I had missed seeing her on the bus, and the reason she was crying when we bumped into each other few days ago was because her father has gotten ill. Apparently he passed out while being on the duty, and after he was transported to the hospital, he had to stay there for a day or two. So between juggling school, and her job, she also had to take time to visit and take care of her dad, which left her with no free time for herself.

Just the way she was talking about her father- with so much passion, care and kindness- it was obvious she was the one who was the caretaker in the family.

As the bus was slowly approaching closer to my stop, I could feel her hands in my own, squeezing and pleading me with a tiny whisper of her voice not to go.

One more look at her lovely face, and I knew I couldn't say no.

"Okay. I'll stay." I answered, giving her a smile, squeezing her hand in comfort, in assurance.

She gave me another one of her smiles. The feeling that I was the one who made her smile, _me,_ no one else, made my chest warm, and my own smile brighten.

As we stepped out of the bus, hand in hand, I pulled her over the side of the street, taking her face in my hands so I could finally do something I've wanted to for weeks. I kissed her.

She seemed surprised, but after the slight shock wore out, she kissed me right back, all the shyness of her body disappearing, her lips on my own, her body shaping itself over my own, her hands over my neck, slowly gliding lightly into my hair. Lips asking for more entrance, tongue slightly entering my mouth, touching and massaging my own.

It felt fucking fantastic.

Something I knew I wouldn't get tire of doing any time soon.

"By the way, I'm Edward." I said, removing my lips from hers, sounding a bit husky.

"Bella," she answered, a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Bella." I said, kissing her once again.

She grinned. "As well."


End file.
